yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Diffusion Wave-Motion
する |phon = Kakusan-suru Hadō |image = DiffusionWaveMotion-LCYW-EN-SR-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 87880531 |effect = |lore = Pay 1000 Life Points to target 1 face-up Level 7 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster you control; this turn, only that monster can attack, and it must attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. The effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by these attacks do not activate and are negated. |frlore = Payez 1000 Life Points. Sélectionnez 1 monstre de Type Magicien de Niveau 7 ou plus sur votre Terrain. Durant ce tour, seul le monstre sélectionné peut attaquer une fois et il attaque tous les monstres du Terrain de votre adversaire. Les effets des Monstres à Effet détruits par cette carte ne sont pas activés. |itlore = Paga 1000 Life Points. Scegli un mostro di Tipo Incantatore di Livello 7 o superiore che controlli. Durante questo turno, solo il mostro scelto può attaccare, e deve attaccare tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario una volta ciascuno. Gli effetti dei mostri distrutti in battaglia in questo modo non vengono attivati. |ptlore = Ative por pagar 1000 LPs. Selecione 1 monstro Tipo-Feiticeiro de Nível 7 ou maior que você controla. Durante este turno, apenas o monstro selecionado pode atacar e ele atacar todos os monstro que o seu oponente controla, uma vez cada. Negue os efeitos de Effect Monsters destruídos em batalha pelo monstro selecionado. |chlore = 支付1000基本份。選擇自己場上1隻7星以上的魔法師族怪獸。本回合中，只有所選擇的這隻怪獸可以進行攻擊，可以攻擊對方場上所有怪獸各1次。被此攻擊破壞的效果怪獸的效果不發動。 |mangalore = Pay 1000 Life Points. Select 1 Level 6 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack and it attacks all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each. |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN162 - UR) Rise of Destiny: Special Edition (RDS-ENSE1 - UR) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN024 - C) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN023 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN066 - SR) |na_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-107 - ScR) |fr_sets = Sombre Révélation Volume 1 (DR1-FR162 - UR) Pack Édition Spéciale Avénement du Destin (RDS-FRSE1 - UR) Deck de Structure 6: Le Jugement du Magicien (SD6-FR024 - C) Pack du Duelliste: Yugi (DPYG-FR023 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR066 - SR) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE162 - UR) Rise of Destiny: Special Edition (RDS-DESE1 - UR) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE024 - C) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-DE023 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE066 - SR) |it_sets = Rivelazione Oscura Vol.1 (DR1-IT162 - UR) Rise of Destiny: Special Edition (RDS-ITSE1 - UR) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT024 - C) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT023 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT066 - SR) |pt_sets = Revelação Negra 1 (DR1-PT162 - UR) Rise of Destiny: Special Edition (RDS-PTSE1 - UR) |sp_sets = Revelación Oscura Volumen 1 (DR1-SP162 - UR) Rise of Destiny: Special Edition (RDS-SPSE1 - UR) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP024 - C) Sobre de Duelista: Yugi (DPYG-SP023 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP066 - SR) |jp_sets = Champion of Black Magicians (303-053 - ScR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP162 - UR) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP024 - C) |ae_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-AE107 - ScR) |kr_sets = Expansion Pack Vol.2 (ESP2-KR046 - SR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR162 - UR) Magician's Force (MFC-KR107 - ScR) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR024 - C) |gx02_sets = Skillful Spellcasters (Rare) |ntr_sets = Chosen Warrior |wc6_sets = Magician's Force All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 134, 146, 159, 196, 198, 220 |anime_gx = 168, 179 |manga_r = 006 |anime_mov = Present |support1 = Spellcaster |mst1 = Prevents activation of Effect Monsters |lp1 = Pays Life Points for cost |attack1 = Allows multiple attacks |attack2 = Prevents your monsters from attacking |database_id = 5631 }}